Need You Now
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Martha is fed up with searching for the Doctor and calls him, only to be saddened even more. Mickey enters, seeing broken beer bottles and used tissues, and decides to comfort Martha. Song-fic. Martha/Mickey, smidge of Martha/10 angst. T for alcohol use.


**Here's a song-fic one-shot. :) This has a plenty good dose of Martha/Mickey, with a smidge of Martha/10 angst (from Martha's POV, of course). And what else would a fic be w/out precious Donna? ;) I absolutely love this song, and I thought it'd be a good way for Martha and Mickey to connect (not all crazy about the Martha/Mickey thing, I'm more of a Martha/Jack fan!)**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum nor Doctor Who. **

* * *

Martha ran her fingers through her hair as she scattered several Internet articles and photographs all around her bedroom floor. She had given up on her boring, human life and wanted to see the Doctor… again. It was foolish of her to leave him—God, when she left him she didn't even think of how _she _would adjust to the new situation, only worrying about him. She even gave him her stupid mobile that she was still paying for…

A cell phone. Perfect… she began to reach for it, and then wondered… how was he faring? Would she call and would be with that Rose girl? Would he have moved on? Is he even still alive?

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

Her heart pounded as she remembered him. She had spent so long trying to find him… was it all a waste? Would he even want her back? Did he even remember her?

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

She checked her clock. Crap, 1:15 am. She had to go to work in less than five hours. Martha took another sip of her alcohol-induced coffee and heavily sighed. Was the Doctor really worth it—all this… what would her mum call it…? _Obsession_?

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

With that, Martha decided "yes". Yes, she was obsessed. Yes, the Doctor _was _worth it. And yes, the Doctor still missed her as much as she missed him. She used her manicured finger to dial "2", the Doctor's speed-dial number. She heard it ring a few times. Martha began to bite her thumbnail nervously. Was he there? Should she leave a message? What if he was about to be killed, or something or another?

"'Ello?" his voice was the same, all hyper and crisp. Martha breathed a sigh of relief, giddy with excitement.

"Hello Doctor!" she said, biting her lip to stop her from squealing. She then mentally scolded herself. God, what was she? A seventh grade girl???

"Oh-ho! What do we have here, famous Martha Jones! Here, Martha, I'll put you on speaker, say 'ello to the evil Zorgon!" She then heard him mutter in the backround, "_Donna, how do you turn it on speaker_?"

Martha then heard a heavy, feminine voice groan, "_God, you really _are _just a spaceman with a pretty face, aren't ya?" _Martha couldn't help but smile. Oh, and the Doctor thought _she _was difficult. She could just imagine the Doctor's facial expression, all wide-eyed and innocent.

"Ok-ay, Martha, you're on speaker! Say 'hi oh-glorious leader'!" the Doctor said, snippily to the monster that was probably cornering them, a "zorgon" or whatever that was.

"Hello Glorious Leader!" Martha said, high-pitched like a little girl in braids.

The "Glorious Leader" let out a moan/sigh/groan. "I do not have time to speak with despicable human beings!" it barked.

"Ooh, don't be calling Martha Jones 'despicable', aye? She's got… wait, Martha, 'ave you got your medical degree yet?" the Doctor asked her.

Martha nodded her, but then realized the Doctor couldn't see her. "Yes, sir!" she saluted.

"Wow, you have? We've got a lot of catching up to do! Anyhoo, we really must go Martha, I'll introduce you to Donna later, but we gotta save the world! Adios!" the Doctor then hung up, leaving Martha breathless.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

She imagined the Doctor sitting next to her, his ancient eyes which were old and young at the same time, gazing into hers, telling her the story of time and space itself.

Martha took another shot of whiskey, forcing it down her throat. She hadn't eaten all day… she wouldn't consider herself depressed; she'd consider herself, well, _lonely_. Lonely like the Doctor… well, like he _used _to be. Now he had that plucky Donna.

She jumped as she heard a slight rap on her door. "Martha? Martha Jones?" Martha slumped over and threw open the door… to come face-to-face with her flat-neighbor Mickey Smith.

"Well, um, h-hello, Mickey." She sounded a bit flustered. In his hands was a plate of cookies covered in green saran wrap.

"Hi, Martha, thought you'd like some company. Here's some cookies I picked up at the store." He handed her the plate which Martha set on the kitchen counter.

"That's great!" Martha said, still flustered.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Mickey saw the look on Martha's face and whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Martha bit her lip to hold in her tears, whispering, "No."

Mickey gave her "the Look", a look her mum used to give her when she knew she was lying. Before Martha knew it, she and Mickey were on her bed, and she was crying in his arms, half-drunk and half-asleep, spilling everything that had happened to her.

He didn't give her a crazy look or ask who the Doctor was; he just gave her a look of understanding. Martha found out later that he understood that the Doctor had broken hearts, affected people around him without knowing. Secretly, Mickey admired her for leaving.

Martha looked up at him, nose runny and eyes red and puffy. "You must think I'm crazy," she murmured into his jacket, smelling Chocolate Ice.

He cracked a smile at her. "Hon, maybe three years ago I might've, but not today." He kissed the top of her forehead and Martha decided that she would've liked it, then and there, if he had maybe just kissed her.

But then a pang hit Martha's chest, and she wondered: did she actually _like _Mickey in that way, or was it just because she was trying to get her mind off the Doctor?

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

"Mickey," Martha muttered as she drifted off to sleep. "Do you still… do you still dream about her? The—the one you loved? Do you still dream…?"

Mickey looked down at her sadly. "All the time, love." He then looked out her flat window at the stars that shone above them, sparkling treasures in the sea of night… he had once been to those stars, but he would save that story for another day when she wasn't half-drunk half-asleep. "What about you, Martha? Do you still dream about the Doctor?"

He knew Martha was already asleep when he asked that question, so he didn't bother with that question. Instead, he held Martha's limp body close to his, knowing he'd remember this moment forever.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

"I am." The two words from Martha's lips were the only words that Mickey needed to reassure himself that two broken hearts would mend tonight.

_Ooh, baby I need you now.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! :) Even if it is just a "good job", reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
